User talk:AverageHero
I Took The Liberty Of Naming My Talk Page... The Campgrounds Ok, you don't have to make a camp, but can I use your TD camp to create mine? Survivor321 17:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ can you come back to the chat :) [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|',I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!']] 18:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) may I have the link to the audtions please? Survivor321 18:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Go to the chat and we will have our first elimination ! Bloomin? I thought your were some new guy. Well,Hi!'' Hey,Your Ok, You'll Be fine, 21:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) '' No problem :) Oops, sorry about that! I'll go fix it now :P Crash into me, at full speed, 21:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloomin oops i mean AH Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 23:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) What should i call you by Bloomin , AH , Hero , or anything at all Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So... So... will you only join camps after WANTED is over? '''Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I say you should do whatever you please because no one chooses for you Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I do but only i'm doing stuff not even the captain of my crew is fighting Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry force of habit Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 16:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I loved how out of nowhere the fight started then it was all a misunderstanding Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 16:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) The captain of all crews aren't even doing anything Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My plan is to get eliminated first. :3 Owenandheatherfan 18:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and BTW, Bloomin can you go on chatango? :P Owenandheatherfan 18:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No eliminations? o_o And to be honest, I kinda didn't want to join. But since you're my friend, I decided to join to fill the sign-ups. Sorry. You can kick me out if you want. Owenandheatherfan 18:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. Owenandheatherfan 18:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloomin in WANTED nearly or none of the captains are doing anything and their the captains in my crew me and syle were the only ones to do something A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 18:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) so who one the bounty in WANTED A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 00:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean i'm winning WANTED A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 00:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting me in your sig!On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, [[User t 17:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering...Can I use the consept for "Total Drama At Hollywood Arts"? I really liked it and I wanted to take the idea places. I will give you credit! Hey,Your Ok, You'll Be fine, 22:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) '' Thank You Soooooo Much! ''Hey,Your Ok, You'll Be fine, 23:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) you wrote on my blog Johnny Awards Thanks to whoever nominated me for Most Kind User! and it was me A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 23:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloomin! :D ' ✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' How have you been doing? ✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' Digimon Xros Wars Camp Yes You do but keep in mine that this camp is based of an anime 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 13:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC)' Bloomin you've watched Digimon Xros Wars? 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 14:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC)' '''I watched up to episode 51 on gogoanime and so far this is the best season ever and If I need you to play as someone I tell you 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 20:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well some will be cut off at the end of the zones and during the countries some might team up so around 8-12 I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 20:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Armies will be form now yes but first we need to pick a xros loader and with each xros loader cmes a digimon 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 21:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Me neither you can just tell me what you want and I could do it 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 22:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me but how many people do you believe we need in Digimon Xros Wars (DXW) I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 22:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Why Do you want to delete Battlefield? :( I love that camp! Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 06:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) no TOTK must pick another one and we all get digmon if we gain their trust I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 23:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) in the end Kiraha joins taiki 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 00:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D *looks at AverageHero's profile and sees he's not on the bud list and faints* ' ✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' '''Balistamon 'A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 21:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) dodonco and leo mon but sunflowmon joins totk's army If you save a spot for me cause I love digimon and I've watched every episode '''A little chinese lesson for you Neptunemon is the villan but we will take some of the ones from the show and maybe more '''A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 22:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Table Do you know how to color an elimanaation table?This is Flamethrower12 saying that something in your face.*slaps* It was paain! 02:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Golden Hearts? Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) As a female trainer named Amber-Jane from Mahogany, but currently lives at New Bark. Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Main please. Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I also be Jasmine, Clair and Ariana? Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ;) Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Am I subscribed to you? No. Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Not to be rude; but any time you make a camp, You ask me to join it. Advertising is against the rules....Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :/ Are you MAD at me for saying you advertise? Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What? Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your not a screw-up Minnisota Man! I'm really sorry I flipped on you, It's just alot of people break the rules,now. It's harder to accuttuly enjoy fun camps like yours. Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Again, I'm sorry. Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I be Bugsy and the trainers lesser rival and the breeder? Rex - Breeder - From New Bark Town - Team: None Kat - Trainer - From Cianwood City - Team: Poochyena (lvl 7), Poochyena (lvl 7), Poochyena (lvl 10) Bugsy - Gym Leader - From Azelea Town - Team: Caterpie, Beedrill, Paras, Spinark, Wurmple, Surskit I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 00:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) How about a collab???? ✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' Remember ActorDude99, yeah........ummmmmmm.....that was me............I kinda was trying to see which account I would use, anyway do you wanna do the Total Drama: Hollywood camp on this wiki???? ' ✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' xD, do you have any better ideas awww... Poochyena's are my fav pokemon... well changt it to Growlithe then I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 03:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Whos Mary Jane? I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 03:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I did just I don't like pokemon sorry wait I got an idea for an awsome camp 'A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 16:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The war that has begun since 1998 or something Pokemon Vs. Digimon + other anime just in case 'A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 16:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for subscribing let me tll you Digimon Xros Wars is 1 of a series of digimon camps including art camps and other things 'A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 16:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) AH, Would you like to debut Pictionary? This is a 1 and a liftime offer. Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 21:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hould I stop the Digimon Xros wars camp Never Give ''' 22:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) should i just stop and make another one , just stop it , or continue the digimon campNever Give ' 22:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Drama Islands Hello I'm here about Wiki Drama Island 'It's Friday ''' 22:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC)